The Way Of The Ronin
by Kitoma
Summary: A boy lost his home, friends, family, everything to a military man known as Vincent. Years later, the same boy is hunting down the man that killed him so long ago. On his journey, he finds a strange family. Will he decide to stay with them? Ch.19 up! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

I'm kinda new at this, but I hope you like. Please R&R, and if you have any other complements and wanna get in touch with me (for whatever reason), write me at frontlinewarrior477hotmail.com Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
The sun was setting. It was a spring afternoon and night was creeping in. Sitting by the fire, I thought about how beautiful the sunset was and smiled to myself. Then I remembered that I was alone, with no one to go to and nothing to hide behind. I was truly alone in the world.  
My stomach growled at me. I sighed and looked up, trying to ignore my hunger. The last time I had eaten I was camped by a lake full of fish. I ate so many of the little buggers I thought I'd turn into one. I smiled at that thought, then remembered the taste of the fish I grilled and ate that night. My stomach growled again, snapping at me for thinking such a torturous thought. I sulked by the fire, bored and hungry. I stood up and turned around, getting ready to crawl into the tent I had made when I heard something in the woods. I looked around but saw nothing except trees, brush and the steep hill I pitched my tent under.  
I shruged it off and climbed in, thinking nothing of it. Then suddenly something crashed down on me, destroying my tent. Whatever it was, it was alive. I finally pushed it off and found my way out. A little girl was lying on the ground, her eyes closed tightly.  
"Are you ok?" I asked. But before I could get an answer something landed ontop of me and I hit the ground. I heard a little talking while I was dazed, but I looked up to see that it was a little boy, maybe a year or two older than the girl.  
"Alright, who are you two and why did you crash down on me?!" They looked scared, like they were afraid of me. That's when I heard a loud growling, and it wasn't my stomach. I turned around to find three wolves, teeth bared. They seemed hungry, but I wasn't about to be eaten. I drew the old sword from my waist and held it infront of me, laughing a little.  
"You picked the wrong people to eat tonight. It's a shame you gotta die on an evening like this!" With that I rushed at the closest beast, slicing hard. It yelped and jumped back, it's nose cut deeply. It ran away as the other two jumped at me. I stepped to the left and swung, slicing one of them clean in half. I snickered and turned casually to face the other just in time to see it pounce on me.  
I landed on my back, trying to push the creature off me. It bit my arm hard, ripping at the flesh. I grabbed a rock and bashed it in the head. It yelped and weakened it's hold on me long enough for me to stab it in the side.  
I stood, holding my arm. It was bleeding badly and, if left untreated, might prove serious. I sheathed my sword and walked to my battered tent, pulling out a box from inside. I opened it and got some bandage, clean water, and herbs. As I was cleaning the wound I looked over at the children. They were quiet and just stared at me.  
"So... you plan to tell me who you are anytime soon?" The boy stood up and gulped.  
"My name is Kyle, and this is my sister Sue." I smiled and waved at her with my good hand and she waved back timidly.  
''And you would be out here for what reason?"  
"We... were running..." 


	2. Chapter 2: The Family

I'm kinda new at this, but I hope you like. Please R&R, and if you have any other complements and wanna get in touch with me (for whatever reason), write me at frontlinewarrior477hotmail.com Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: The Family  
  
I tied the bandage on my arm tightly, admiring my handy work. Kyle and Sue were sitting by the fire, talking amongst themselves. I sat down beside them and Kyle looked at me.  
"So what are you doing out here anyway?"  
"That's none of your business..." I snorted at him and stood. "You two should go home," Sue stood up and glared at me.  
"We can't. Those things chased us so far that we don't know where we are." I looked at her, a little worried.  
"So... you're lost?" They both nodded in unison, and I sighed heavily. "Ok, so do you have any idea where you live?" Kyle stood up and pointed "That way. No..." He pointed in another direction. "That way." He snickered softly as Sue covered her mouth, hiding her laughter.  
"C'mon, be serious! I need to get you home." I bent down and grabbed my sword, sheathing it and smiling. "Alright, let's go!" The children looked at each other, then back to me. "Where are we going?"  
"To find your home."  
  
We reached the edge of the forest within an hour. It was dark and Sue was asleep in my good arm. Kyle kept complaining about how he was tired or something, but I ignored him. We trudged through the darkness over a hill. When we got to the top I noticed lights at the bottem.  
"There it is! We found it!" Kyle yelled and started to jump up and down. But then he stopped jumping and started to worry.  
"I hope Mama won't be too mad..." I looked down at him and smiled.  
"Ah, don't worry kid. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to see you come back in one piece!" He looked up at me and shook is head.  
"Yea, she'll wanna rip me apart herself..." I couldn't help but laugh at this as we walked down the hill toward a house in the center of town. When we got there, I knocked on the door and waited. Kyle closed his eyes. Suddenly the door swung open and there stood what I thought was a woman. Her hair was mangled, her dress was torn, and she seemed like she had been in a fight and lost. But as soon as she saw the two kids with me her eyes flared up with anger. She grabbed me and Kyle, throwing us in the door. Kyle, Sue, and I lay on the ground, freshly awoken and fearing for our lives. She glared at us evilly, then looked at Kyle.  
"WHERE WERE YOU!!!? I THOUGHT SOMEONE TOOK YOU OFF SOMEWHERE!!!"  
"W-we were p-playing in t-t-the field w-when these wolves s-started to chase us, h-honest!" Kyle said, cowering in a corner.  
"W-we ran into the w-woods and found h-him! He s-saved us!" yelped Sue, pointing at me. I gulped and prayed that she wouldn't hurt me. She grabbed me by the collar of my jacket, lifting me up and slamming me against the wall with a loud thud. She glared at me with a look that would make Satan tremble in fear.  
"Is this true...?" I whined and nodded slowly. She set me on my feet and hugged me real tight.  
"THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY BABIES!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO THEM!!!" I stared into blank space, confused as hell. One minute she was going to eat me alive, now she was hugging me. She looked up at me with a warm smile and spoke softly.  
"How can I repay you? Would you like a place to stay? Do you need money? How about a hot meal? I have supper cooking!" I could turn down these gifts with ease, cause I wasn't intrested in taking anything they had. But when she mentioned food my stomach growled at me, so I accepted. She rushed off into the kitchen and I looked at the kids. They were laughing at themselves and me out of fear. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.  
"About time you two got back, Mom was worried." I looked up to see a red haired teenage girl standing in the hallway, looking at Kyle and Sue. The she looked at me and frowned.  
"And who is this joker?" I smiled and waves pathetically with my bandaged arm. She gasped softly and walked closer, taking it in her hand.  
"You're hurt? What happened?" I started to say it was fine, but then I saw that it was soaking wet with blood. I told her what happened as she led me into the livingroom and sat me down on a couch. She left for a few minutes and came back with bandages and medicine. She started to treat my wound as Kyle and Sue went to bed. I was tired myself and I wanted to go to sleep, but I wanted to get back to my camp first.  
"So who are you anyway?" she asked. I looked at her, a little confused. It had been a while since anyone cared to know who I was. They only wanted me dead. She smiled sweetly and said, "My name is Crystal, what's yours?" I smiled back and thought for a second. Should I tell her? I didn't think it was a good idea. What if she knew who I was?  
"Hmmm, well... Why do you wanna know anyway?" She frowned a little, getting huffy.  
"Hey, I was only trying to be nice, that's all!"  
"Calm down, I only wanna know why! Why do you care about some stranger who walks in with a busted arm?" She seemed a little hurt. She sat back, her eyes wandering off a little, looking at the fire in the fireplace.  
"Cause you remind me of him..."  
"Who?" She started to speak when her mother came in.  
"Supper's ready!!!" 


	3. Chapter 3: The Boy Of Her Past

I'm kinda new at this, but I hope you like. Please R&R, and if you have any other complements and wanna get in touch with me (for whatever reason), write me at frontlinewarrior477hotmail.com Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: The Boy Of Her Past  
  
The food was delicious! Beef stew, baked potatoes, corn bread, glass after glass of milk and so much more, and it just kept coming! Crystal and Mary, the mother, were watching in awe as I ate and ate and ate. When I finally finished, I stood and thanked them humbly, then walked toward the door.  
"Well, I hate to eat and run, but I gotta go. I need to get back to my camp." I said softly, trying not to worry them. It didn't work.  
"You can't leave like that, you're hurt." Said Mary, stepping closer. "Stay here for the night, you can go in the morning." I was grateful that she cared about me like this. It had been a long time since I got this kind of attention.  
"Trust me, I've had much worse than this. Besides, most of my stuff is at my camp. I need to get it." I turned to the door only to see Crystal storming toward it, standing firmly in the way.  
"You are not going anywhere! You are hurt and you are staying the night and that is final!" My patience was wearing thin with her, and I didn't want to blow up at her. She had done nothing wrong. She was worried about me, I know, but she was being pushy and bossing me around. I didn't like that.  
"Listen, for the last time, all my things are there."  
"You can leave in the morning when it's safer!"  
"What if I told you I didn't have time?"  
"BS, you have plenty of time for playing with wolves!" she yelled, pointing at my arm.  
"What if I had no choice!?"  
"Then you'll just have to make another cause you're staying here!" I couldn't help it after that. I snapped.  
"HEY, LISTEN!!! YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!!! YOU LIVE OUT THERE FOR SEVEN YEARS BY YOURSELF AND SEE HOW YOU ACT!!! I'VE BEEN ALONE FOR A LONG TIME AND I CAN KEEP IT UP, AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I'M GONNA LET SOME WENCH GET IM MY WAY!!!" She was cowering by the time I finished, tears welling up in her eyes and her lip quivering. I didn't care. She ran up the stairs, crying in her hands. I grabbed the door handle when Mary put her hand on my shoulder. I turned and glared at her, but she had the look any mother would have in this situation.  
"She's only worried about you. We all are. Stay the night, just tonight, and we can get your things first thing in the morning." I sighed, growing soft. Something about her reminded me of my own mother way back when.  
"She lost someone close to her a few years ago... She hid in her room for months. Wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep... She just sat up there and cried..." I looked at her.  
"What was he like?" She smiled at me and spoke softly.  
"Why, he was a lot like you to be honest. Brave, strong, and handsome to boot." We both laughed at this a little. "He was a kind boy. His name was Isaac I think. It was quite a while ago." I nodded gently, looking at her like I was asking her what I should do. Her smile fadded and she nodded at the stairs. I sighed and started to climb them. 


	4. Chapter 4: Crystal's Tears

I'm kinda new at this, but I hope you like. Please R&R, and if you have any other complements and wanna get in touch with me (for whatever reason), write me at frontlinewarrior477hotmail.com Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Crystal's Tears  
  
I looked around at the top stair. I saw Sue's room and I could hear Kyle snoring. But I heard something else. It was like a soft crying. I followed the sound to a door on my left and opened it quietly. There she lay, sobbing on her pillow. I took a step in and knocked on the door. She sat up and glared at me. I walked in slowly and sat beside her on her bed.  
"Listen, I didn't mean to blow up like that... I'm just not used to being told what to do, and you sounded kinda hateful about it..." I looked at her, but she was looking the other way.  
"I thought you were leaving for your camp..." She said sternly.  
"I decided to go in the morning. It's dangerous out there and I am wounded... Besides, I've not tasted cooking like that in a long time!"  
"Well then you should go home and eat your mom's food..."  
"That's the thing... I can't..." She looked at me a little confuzed. "Well, I guess I should get to sleep. You mom said I can have the couch." I started to stand but she grabbed my arm tightly, pulling me back down slowly.  
"Wait, please..." She said. I looked at her puzzled, wondering what she wanted. "Who are you , really? I want to know who you are, that's all..." I sighed softly. I felt like I wanted her to know, but I couldn't just yet. She threw her arms around me, not letting go.  
"Please, just tell me your name..." I couldn't tell her yet. If I told her, he might find out I was out to kill him. I couldn't risk that. I hugged her back, speaking softly.  
"I can't tell you that, not yet..." She squeezed me a little, still not letting go.  
"Why not? Are you afraid of something?"  
"... I am." I felt her grip loosen a little, but I didn't let go yet.  
"I know how you must feel, loosing someone you love... I know it hurts... But what if you lost everyone you knew? Your home, your friends, your family, even your mother..." She didn't say anything. "I promise you'll know who I am soon enough..." I laid her down in the bed and walked out, saying good night over my shoulder. I walked down the stairs, feeling a little strange, like something unseen happened up there. I lied down on the couch , closing my eyes. I shouldn't think about this too much. I needed rest. But I didn't get any rest that night... 


	5. Chapter 5: Times Past Paying A Visit

I'm kinda new at this, but I hope you like. Please R&R, and if you have any other complements and wanna get in touch with me (for whatever reason), write me at frontlinewarrior477hotmail.com Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: Times Past Paying A Visit  
  
"Hey! Catch!" I turned around and saw a ball flying at me. I put up my little hands and caught it, falling back on my behind when I did. I heard Ed and James laughing as they ran up to me.  
"Are you alright?" I smiled and stood up.  
"I'm fine! That was a good throw!" I glared and cocked my arm back. "Now it's my turn!" They both screamed and ran away laughing. There was a loud bang as I threw the ball, hitting Ed in the back of the head and making him fall on his face hard. I got a little worried and ran to him, but James got there first. I saw his face turn pale as tears welled up in his eyes.  
"James, what happened?" I called, but he didn't answer. When I finally got there Ed wasn't breathing. I saw a small hole in the side of his head, pouring blood. I didn't know what to do. There was another bang and James yelped, falling back hard. I dropped to the ground. James was crying loudly for a moment, then he was silent. I looked up and saw that my entire home town was on fire. People were running around trying to put out the fire, and men on horses were chasing them with long sticks that boomed now and then. I grabbed a stick from the ground and ran to my home as fast as I could. I ran through the streets, passing dead bodies and burning houses. I stopped at my house, starring in horror. It was burnt to the ground already. I peered in the window and saw my mother lying on the floor. I jerked away from the window, trying to forget what I saw.  
"She's still alive, I know it," but I was only fooling myself. I heard the clash of metal near by and rushed to see what it was. My father and some strange man were fighting in the middle of the square. I watched from a distance. My father was a great swordsman, and he taught me everything I knew at my young age. But it seemed like he wouldn't win this fight. The other man seemed calm and steady, like he knew what my father would do each time he moved. My father swung, and the man blocked. Father sliced, the man dodged. Father stabbed, the man countered. He cut father's hand off, and he was screaming in pain, but he held his sword high in his other hand and fought more. But the man didn't want to fight anymore. He simply swung once more and my father fell. I gripped the stick tighter, but I knew it would do nothing against this man. I needed a real sword.  
When the man turned around to leave I rushed out to the middle of the square and checked my father. He was dead. I closed my eyes and took the necklace from around his neck carefully, picking up his sword as well. It was heavy but I didn't care. I held it infront of me and yelled at the man.  
"You killed my father!!! You killed my mother!!! You destroyed my home, my family, my friends, everything that matters to me!!! Now I'll destroy you!!!" I rushed at him as he turned, slicing at me. But he cut too high, clearly missing me. I had an open shot. I sliced as hard as I could, putting all my anger into it. I closed my eyes and felt the sword hit his leg, slicing through the skin, flesh and bone. It fell to the ground and he stared in awe. I jumped back, watching him, expecting him to fall. He just laughed, stand on one leg.  
"You're good kid."  
"Shut up!!!"  
"That was a lucky shot, I didn't expect you to be so short."  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" I rushed at him again, but he stabbed me in the front of my shoulder. I yelled, grabbing the blade and trying to pull it out. He was going to kill me but I didn't care. I'd rather die than start over with nothing. He yanked the blade out and watched me fall to my knees. He laughed aloud.  
"I'll wait for the day when you become a real swordsman. Until that day you should train. I'll see you again." I collapsed on the ground, passed out from pain. My vision started to blur as he faded into the fiery darkness.  
  
I sat up on the couch, beads of sweat all over my face. My shoulder hurt. I remembered that night all too well. I balled up my fist tight, wishing that man was here so I could kill him right here and now.  
"Vincent... One day, I will have my revenge... I swear it..." I laid back down, closing my eyes. It was still dark, and I needed rest. I slept once again and dreamed of the day when I would kill the man who killed me so long ago. 


	6. Chapter 6: Back To Camp

I'm kinda new at this, but I hope you like. Please R&R, and if you have any other complements and wanna get in touch with me (for whatever reason), write me at frontlinewarrior477hotmail.com Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6: Back To Camp  
  
I waited by the door, tapping my foot softly. I'd been waiting for a few hours by now, and was getting tired of waiting. When I woke up Kyle had asked if he could come with me to my camp. I started to say no, but Crystal said he could. Now she wanted to come as well! I sighed heavily, wishing I could go alone. I started to head out without them when I heard someone cough behind me. I turned slowly to see the two of them standing there, tapping their feet.  
"You weren't gonna leave without us, were you?" Crystal asked sternly.  
"Uh... No, of course not! I was just gonna stand outside for a while, that's all!" I blurted out, trying to sound believable.  
"You wouldn't lie to us, would you?" Kyle asked harshly.  
"W-why would I lie?" I smiled pitifully, backing up a little. They both grunted and started to walk to the door. I stepped out of their way, watching them carefully. I sighed as they walked out, picking up my sword and tying it to my waist. I ran after them, yelling at them to wait for me.  
  
We trudged through the forest slowly. It was hot and muggy for some reason. Kyle didn't feel good and I was sweating bad. Crystal, on the other hand, seemed fine. She wasn't sweating near as much as either of us, and she was in front the whole time. Finally Kyle asked if we could take a break. I agreed whole heartedly, but Crystal didn't want to.  
"C'mon! You guys are tired already!? And you call yourself a traveler!" I just grunted and sat under a tree stubbornly, sticking my tongue out at her. She flared up with rage, but Kyle's snoring just made her stare off into space. I laughed a little and she glared at me evilly. I laughed louder and leaned against the tree. I heard her sigh as she walked up to the tree and sat down as well. She looked at me with a confused look on her face.  
"So what's out here that's so important anyway?" she asked, but I just smirked and said.  
"Something special..." She grunted and started to scold me again, but I interrupted her. "Something of my father's..." Her anger faded and she looked off into the distance. I took this quick moment to grieve a little, still trying to forget that day. I closed my eyes, thinking about ways to forget. I counted, I remembered things from my past before that day. I remembered my training with my father. I remembered my mother's cooking. I remembered the smug look on Vincent's face as he watched my home burn around him and my father die before him. I opened my eyes, not wanting to think of that right now. I could still hear his laugh in my head. Then I realized it wasn't his laugh I was hearing. I stood, confused. Kyle was still asleep, but Crystal looked up at me as I walked away.  
"Where are you going?" She asked..  
"I thought I heard something. Stay here with Kyle, I won't be long." I said over my shoulder calmly. I walked toward the sound of the laughter. It was getting louder. I saw the ground drop off ahead as I walked closer, quietly. Whoever was there, they were just below. I peeked over the edge to see five men rummaging though my tent! I found my camp, but thieves must have gotten here first. I sighed and stood, drawing my sword.  
"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" They all looked up at me and laughed. I jumped down on top of the closest one, glaring at the rest. They drew their short swords and knives as the guy under me just groaned. I smiled a little, stepping to the side. We stared off for a while before one of them stepped forward.  
"G'home kid, we got nothin' ta do wit' ya!" He must have been the leader.  
"That's my stuff you're going through, and I'd be happy if you gave it back." The rest of them laughed, but the leader watched me carefully.  
"Listen kid, we found dis all on our own! An' if some punk-ass, snot- nosed boy wants ta take it, then he's gotta fight fer it!" I grinned, holding up my sword.  
"I was hopping you'd say something like that..." 


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth Of The Unknown Boy

I'm kinda new at this, but I hope you like. Please R&R, and if you have any other complements and wanna get in touch with me (for whatever reason), write me at frontlinewarrior477hotmail.com Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7: The Truth Of The Unknown Boy  
  
I looked up at the sound of a scream. It was coming from the direction he went. Was it him? I didn't want to think that. I woke Kyle up quickly and ran to the sound. Clashing metal, screams of pain, many voices. What was going on? Was it a fight? Was he fighting it? Was he loosing? I ran as fast as I could, praying with all of my heart that he was safe. I didn't want to loose him yet. I came up to a short drop off in the ground, looking over at the horrific scene. Three men were on the ground dead. They were cut down by the bloody sword in his hands. I gasped, trying to convince myself it wasn't true.  
He rushed at one of the two remaining men and sliced hard. I looked away and heard him scream as he fell to the ground with a sort of squish sound. I fell to my knees, looking back to see him with his hand around the last man's throat, holding him against a tree with his sword behind him.  
"Where is he?" He said. I'd never hear him talk like that. I'd never seen him kill before either.  
"I DON'T KNOW, I SWEAR!!! PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!!!" the man pleaded. He closed his eyes calmly and tightened his grip. The man started to choke as he grabbed for the hand around his throat.  
"OK OK, I'LL TELL YOU!!! JUST SPARE ME, PLEASE!!!" He dropped the man on the ground, holding his sword at his head.  
"Where is he?" He asked again calmly, but the hate was still there, I could hear it. I watched in horror as the man pissed himself, almost crying.  
"He... He's coming here... I swear I speak the truth! He's coming and he'll kill me for failing him!" The man was cowering on the ground as the boy I knew to be a sweet, caring, sometimes stubborn man raised his sword.  
"Well... If he's gonna kill you then I'll just get it over with..." I closed my eyes as I heard the poor man scream his last. There was a shing as blood and a lifeless body fell to the ground. I opened my eyes in horror as I saw Kyle standing beside me. How much had he seen? I held him close, trying to hide the sight from him. The boy I left with bent down to the dead man and pulled something from his neck. It was a necklace. It had strange pendant on it, hanging toward the ground at the end of the chain. He put in around his neck and grunted, wiping his blade clean on the man's corpse. Then he turned and saw me. I just looked at him, not knowing whether to speak, cry, run away. I didn't know. He sheathed his sword and looked up at us.  
" I had no choice... I didn't want you two to see that... But you'll probably see more of it soon..." 


	8. Chapter 8: True Feelings Shine in The Mo...

I'm kinda new at this, but I hope you like. Please R&R, and if you have any other complements and wanna get in touch with me (for whatever reason), write me at frontlinewarrior477hotmail.com Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8 True Feelings Shine In The Moonlight  
  
We walked in silence. For the longest time no one said anything. They had seen who I really was. It would be best I left later that night. When we got back Mary asked what happened. I told her about the thieves. I didn't tell her about their fates. She smiled warmly and said she was glad no one got hurt. I didn't eat supper that night. Neither did Crystal or Kyle. Sue kept asking what happened. I was faking asleep and she didn't want to ask Crystal, so she kept bugging Kyle. He wouldn't say anything. He said he didn't want to think about what happened.  
It was quiet that night. Mary was off in the kitchen, and everyone else was in their rooms from what I could tell. I decided that now would be best. I grabbed my sword and walked to the front door. I slipped out quietly and started to walk away from that cozy little home. I stopped to look at the moon for a moment and thought about how they reminded me of my family. I closed my eyes and thought about my mother and father as a tear ran down my cheek.  
"It's pretty out tonight, huh?" I wiped my eyes, not turning around. I knew who it was. She walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist gently, hugging me. I just stood there. I didn't know what to do. She saw me kill those thieves. She saw my sword caked in their blood. She must have seen me take their lives, their futures.  
"Crystal..." That was all I could manage to say at this moment. I was lost for words. But she wasn't apparently.  
"I know... I saw everything... But I don't care... You're so much like him, you can't leave now... I have to know who you are..." I took her hands and pulled them off me, turning around to face her. She was crying. I knew what she was feeling now. I could see it plain as day. I hugged her tightly, trying to calm her down. She cried harder and hugged back.  
"It's not safe here. If I stay I'll only put this town in danger, I'll put you in danger... I can't do that." I pulled back, looking deep into her eyes. She looked back, confused. Suddenly I heard hoof beats in the distance. Horses. Crystal heard them too, cause she was looking around a little. But I didn't have to look around. I knew who it was. It was him...  
"Vincent... You bastard..." I muttered.  
"What?" Crystal asked. I could tell she was nervous.  
"Get inside! Get everyone up and get them to safety!" I barked loudly. She started to protest, but she was interrupted by flaming arrows landing all around. Houses caught fire slowly as more and more arrows came down. I turned around and saw two horse-men riding my way. I drew my sword and jumped in the air slicing at the horse-man. I landed on the ground as his head rolled away. The second horse-man brought up his rifle. I jumped to the side as he fired. I hit the horse hard in the side with the hilt of my sword and it reared back, kicking at the air. The horse-man fell off, landing hard. I held my sword high in the air and screamed in Crystal's direction.  
"GO NOW!!!" She nodded and ran inside as I pierced the chest of the man before me. I looked up for anyone else. I heard a lot of screaming deeper in town. I ran hard, hoping I'd find Vincent. I wasn't about to let him destroy another town. I'd make him pay, even if it cost my life. 


	9. Chapter 9: The Night Begins To Burn Away

I'm kinda new at this, but I hope you like. Please R&R, and if you have any other complements and wanna get in touch with me (for whatever reason), write me at frontlinewarrior477hotmail.com Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9: The Night Begins To Burn Away  
  
"GO NOW!!!" He screamed. I nodded and ran inside before I could watch him kill again. I was scared, but I knew what I had to do. I ran to Sue's room and woke her up, then I ran to Kyle's room and woke him. I took them both by the hand and called for my mom. No answer. I started down the stairs, hoping she was down there. I was stopped by a soldier, rifle pointed at my head.  
"Don't move or I'll-Oof! Uuuggghhhh..." He collapsed in front of my and I saw mom behind him, holding up her favorite frying pan. She laughed softly until I told her what was happening. She then led us out the back door as we started to run away from the town. I stopped and look back at our house.  
"What about him!?" I cried, worried, wondering if he was even still alive.  
"He'll be fine Crystal! We gotta get out of here now!" But I didn't move. I kept hoping he'd appear, running toward us, following. He didn't show up.  
"I'm sure he'd want you to get to safety Crystal! Now let's go!!!" I fought with myself about this for a second. I knew my mother was right, but what if he needed me. He was strong, he can handle himself. But he's arrogant, he could get hurt.  
"Crystal! Let's go!" I turned away from my home town, running hard, trying not to think about him getting hurt. He was strong, he'd survive. I knew he would. I didn't look back. I heard gun fire, screams of the falling, the clashing of metal all through the town. My home was at war with someone I didn't know. I fought my tears as I ran hard. We got to the edge of the forest before I realized where we were running. I stopped for a second, thinking. Mom looked at me and shook her head.  
"Crystal, don't you dare..." I looked up at her with a blank look on my face, thinking. What should I do? Should I go after him? Should I stay here? I looked at the burning town and winced. I closed my eyes and prayed for his safety.  
"I wonder what's gonna happen?" Kyle said, worried.  
"I'm sure he'll come back..." Sue muttered. I made up my mind. I bent down and grabbed a stick and ran toward my town.  
"CRYSTAL!!! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" I heard my mom screech, but I didn't listen. I kept running. My town needed me. I found my way back to my house and snuck in. No one was there. I ran to my room and flipped my bed over. I knelt at the box that was underneath. It was short, but long. I opened it and reached inside. I held up the only keep sake Isaac left me. With his sword in my hand, I ran out the door, looking for the one I loved. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Man Of The Hour

I'm kinda new at this, but I hope you like. Please R&R, and if you have any other complements and wanna get in touch with me (for whatever reason), write me at frontlinewarrior477hotmail.com Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10: The Man Of The Hour  
  
I ran through the streets, passing dead bodies and burning houses. It all seemed so familiar. Just like my home town. I remember the horror I felt. I remember the hatred I had. I remember where I watched my father die. The heat was intense. I didn't''t care. I trudged through the streets as I came up to an open space. It must have been the town square. I walked in a little, looking around. That's when I saw him. He was standing there, holding the same sword he used to cut down my father. I stepped closer as he turned around, smiling.  
"Hey! I remember you! It's been a while, huh?"  
"You know why I'm here..."  
"Awww, you still mad about that?"  
"......"  
"I was only doing what I was told to, you understand right?"  
"Told to? You're working for someone?"  
"Opps..." I tightened the grip on my sword, getting mad.  
"Who do you work for?" He laughed  
"I'm not gonna say anything."  
"I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T TALK!!!" He sighed lazily, grinning at me.  
"Sheesh, still got that temper. I remember when you first said that to me. Remember? It was right after I killed your daddy." He laughed evilly as his annoying grin twisted into a devilish smile. The more he said the more I hated him. I raised my sword and rushed him. I sliced hard, but he stepped to the side, laughing.  
"Gah hah hah hah hah!!!! You'll have to do better than that!" I attacked him without mercy, slicing as hard and fast as I could. But he was much faster than I remember. He kept dodging my attacks over and over again. He laughed again. I jumped up and came down hard with my sword, cutting the air in half. He stepped back, the ground in front of him splitting. He laughed again. I was sick of that horse laugh. I came up and swung as hard as I could in a quick blur of motion. I must have caught him by surprise, because he jumped back again, stumbling a little. He looked at me, not smiling anymore. His crisp uniform had a slash along the front. I could tell he was getting angry. He gripped his sword and glared at me fiercely.  
"Little boy, you'll pay for that..." I stood up and glared back at him. Had I found his weakness? I decided to test it. I smirked a little, laughing softly.  
"You're getting old. To think that a slob like you defeated a great warrior like my father. " He face grew redder and redder. I laughed more. Veins started showing up on his bald head. I laughed more. He was blind with rage. I laughed more still. He erupted in a fit of fury, rushing at me with speed I've only seen in my dreams. I jumped to the side, stabbing at him as I tried to roll out of his way. A split second later, I was kneeling on one knee, looking up at him. He turned around, his face as red as the flames around us. I looked down at myself. My jacket was cut, but I was unharmed. I laughed at this. I looked up at him. He came after me again. I rolled away. He sliced at me, I blocked. He stabbed at me, I dodged. I swung at him and caught him in the arm. I watched the sleeve of his uniform split as blood seeped through slowly. I jumped back, watching him. He stared at his arm. It was just a scratch, but now he knew that I wasn't kidding around.  
"Well, I guess you're a real swords man now..."  
"About time you realized that. I was hoping you would before I killed you." He laughed a little.  
"So that's why you were following me? You came all this way just to kill me?" I smirked.  
"It's only fair. You killed me long ago. You took everything away from me. I'm not gonna just take that lying down. I've worked too hard to lose to you."  
"Well, let's just get down to the real fight then, shall we?" He stood in a strange stance, one I've not seen before. I held my sword in front of me and laughed.  
"I've waited for this for way too long. After I kill you, I'll go after your boss." He nodded, smiling evilly.  
"IF you kill me..." I rushed at him and swung again and he countered. Thus the battle I'd wanted for years had begun. 


	11. Chapter 11: The Hour Of Reckoning Is At ...

I've gotten some comments on what I've writen so far, so I just wanna clear it up. No one knows the main character's name. He's supposedto be shrouded in mystery. As for the time, it is in the past, but it's your call as to how far back it is. All the way back to the Romans for all I care. (But it's not that far back, cause they didn't have guns back then.) Well, please R&R, noflames if you can help it, and if you have any other questions or complements or just wanna get in touch with me (for whatever reason), write me at frontlinewarrior477hotmail.com Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11: The Hour Of Reckoning Is At Hand  
  
My anger grew with each strike. Clang, clang, shing, clang, whoosh! These sounds echoed off the walls of fire closing in on us as we fought to end everything. I was fighting for revenge. He was fighting for someone else, but who? I had to learn who he was working for. Clang, slash, clang, shing, shing, clash, whoosh, whoosh! I fought with everything I had. I wasn't gonna quit. I wasn't gonna lose. I couldn't lose. If I were to lose I'd die. But I'd also be letting this town be destroyed. Letting these people be killed for nothing. Letting this maniac kill Crystal. Her name flashed in my mind. All this time I was hunting down this man because he killed everything that meant anything to me. But I was fighting this man to protect a woman I met just the other day. Why? Did I... Did I love her? Maybe. Who knew? She seemed to care for me. Our swords locked up hard, neither budging. I pushed with all my might, but to no avail. I wouldn't quit. I couldn't quit. He smiled his annoying smile and laughed.  
"That look in your eyes! You must think you're fighting for something!"  
"What does it matter? You'll be dead soon anyways! I'd be using this time to pray for forgiveness!" He laughed in my face.  
"You're telling me to pray?! HA! You'll die on this night, just like your parents! It was most entertaining to watch them die!" I just glared as he kept talking. "Ha! Me?! Pray for my life?! That was funny kid! If I didn't have to kill you I might learn to like you! Besides, you should be the one praying!"  
"I have nothing to pray for and no reason to keep living... I have you to thank for that..." His expression softened. As soon as I saw this I pushed him back and swung. He jumped back, holding his chest. I saw him look down in horror at the blood seeping though his fingers. He dropped his sword and looked at me. I glared back.  
"Heh heh... You're good kid... You've definitely gotten better... Maybe even liberate this country from him..."  
"Who?"  
"The man I work for, duh! I thought you wanted to know?" He coughed hard, bleeding from the mouth.  
"You're willing to tell me now?"  
"That's my job kid..." He laughed at the confused look on my face. "That day long ago, my boss had his eye on your father. He wanted me to kill him. But if I failed I was to tell that man where to find my boss. Well... You know the outcome..." He staggered a little and got on one knee, trying to hold on long enough to tell his tale. "But I didn't expect his son to come after me! Heh heh... When you attacked, I was lucky I didn't lose my leg... But it was nothing a little surgery couldn't fix... Anyway, I thought that maybe you could take him down with the right training..." He laughed again and looked up at me. "I remember when I used to change your diapers." I was appalled at this remark. I was about to finish him, but then I just chalked it up to delusion. He laughed again and reached into his coat pocket. "Here... Look familiar?" He pulled out a small picture and held it out to me. I took it and looked it over. I gasped.  
"Wha-!? But, how could you have this picture!?" I glared at him harshly, but he spoke softly.  
"Calm down kid, I didn't steal it. We took that picture when you were just a lil'un." I looked down again. My father was smiling warmly with my mother in his arms. I saw Vincent standing beside them, his arms crossed harshly but a warm smile on his face. I saw myself playing in the lake.  
"I remember that day... Right after the camera flashed I grabbed fish as big as my head." I smiled at this thought, tears welling up in my eyes. He smiled  
"That was a pretty big fish. I grilled that sucker and your father decided you could eat it." I looked at the dieing man.  
"How did you know my father?" 


	12. Chapter 12: A Dieing Man's Wish

I've gotten some comments on what I've writen so far, so I just wanna clear it up. No one knows the main character's name. He's supposedto be shrouded in mystery. As for the time, it is in the past, but it's your call as to how far back it is. All the way back to the Romans for all I care. (But it's not that far back, cause they didn't have guns back then.) Well, please R&R, noflames if you can help it, and if you have any other questions or complements or just wanna get in touch with me (for whatever reason), write me at frontlinewarrior477hotmail.com Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12: A Dieing Man's Wish  
  
Vincent told me the whole story in his last few breaths. He told me about how he and my father were the best of friends. He told me how they trained together, how they hunted together, how they grew up together. He told me so many things about my father that even I didn't know. Vincent told me how he went fishing with my father and mother. I was very young. I was playing in the water most of the time. They talked and stuff. I remembered playing in the water when there was a bright flash. I stood up and had a fish in my hand. I started to laugh and I had forgotten the flash already. My mother smiled at me as my father laughed. I held the fish over my head in triumph. I smiled, tears streaming down my face.  
"Your parents were great people. He was kind and strong at the same time, and your mother was beautiful." He said weakly. He was dying, I could tell. He was sitting on the ground now, holding his chest.  
"You were always a strong kid. You may be able to take him down."  
"Who?"  
"A man whose name I don't even know... He wants to command the world, I know it... I can see it in his eyes..." I grunted at this vague description. He tried to stand but I wouldn't let him. He needed to rest in order to tell me what he needed to. He looked at me and reached into his coat pocket yet again. He pulled out a large golden key and held it out to me. It was very well crafted. From the looks of it, it might have belonged to a rich man.  
"This is the key to his manor. It's a well secured mansion with guards all over. I'm sure getting in will be fairly easy, but getting out is another story completely. You must be ready." He grabbed his chest suddenly, coughing up blood. He grabbed my shirt and looked at me from his knees and smiled. "Your father was a great man... He'd be very proud of you if he were here right now..." I laid him down on the ground for him to rest in piece. The fire was getting under control. I turned around to leave when I saw Crystal standing in the middle of the street, sword in hand and a dead soldier at her feet. She was holding her arm which had been bleeding. I bent down and grabbed my sword and sheathed it as she walked closer. She wrapped her other arm around me tightly, like she hadn't seen me in years. I hugged her tightly, trying to calm her down as she cried into my chest. She was scared. I was scared too. But Vincent had shown me what I had to do next, though she might not like it. I would leave as soon as I could. 


	13. Chapter 13: A New Adventure Awaits

I got another one for ya. I'm starting to run a little low on ideas, so if you can help me out that'd be great. Well, please R&R, no flames if you can help it, and if you have any other questions or complements or just wanna get in touch with me (for whatever reason), write me at frontlinewarrior477hotmail.com Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 13: A New Adventure Awaits  
  
"What!?" Crystal shouted, scaring Sue as she tried to bandage her arm. I closed my eyes as Mary tended to my wounds. I looked up at Crystal again and sighed.  
"I have no choice... I'm leaving tomorrow and that's that..." I could see tears welling up in her eyes, but she fought them back and pouted. I heard Kyle laughing a little in the distance. A week had passed since the military invasion, and the town was still being rebuilt. It was coming along nicely so far, compared to the damage inflicted. In another week it should be finished. As for my wounds, this was the third time checking them, and each time they were healing splendidly. This was good, cause I'd need to be at my best if I was supposed to beat this mystery man Vincent spoke of. After the wounds were re-wrapped and Mary said she was done, I stood up and walked outside. I stood on the front porch and watched the people working, regretting ever coming to this town. I had endangered everyone by coming here. In a sense, all this destruction and chaos was my doing.  
"So, how are you feeling?" I turned around to see Crystal. She had her sweet smile on, leaning in the doorway. I smiled back, hiding my true feelings. I didn't want her to know. She walked up beside me and looked around. Then she looked back at me.  
"Are you in any pain? Those wounds looked like they hurt." I shook my head softly and laughed a little.  
"Nah, I've had worse... Much worse..." Out of the corner of my eye I could see her turn to face me, but I just stared off into the distance. She sighed and spoke quietly.  
"You're leaving soon, aren't you...?" I nodded slowly. She looked at the sun setting. I followed her gaze and found myself unable to look away from it. It was a beautiful golden color with hints of red in the sky.  
"It's pretty..." I looked at her with a look of confusion. She looked back and smiled. "I meant the sunset." I blushed hard and laughed pathetically, turning around and scratching my head.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean..."  
"Don't worry about it. I don't know about you, but I don't call men pretty." I laughed at this as well. I had never met a woman like her. Strong, brave, good sense of humor. What I wouldn't give to stay with her. But it seemed that destiny had a different future ahead of us. I turned to face her again, but when I looked at her she looked away, blushing a little. I snickered quietly and she glared at me.  
"Hey! What's so funny!?" I smiled warmly, hoping she wouldn't hurt me.  
"Nothing, it's just that you're a little red."  
"SO WHAT!!!?"  
"Well, I was just thinking that you're... kinda cute when you blush." She just stared, her face red all over. I hugged her gently, but she seemed stunned and confused.  
"I'll miss you when I'm gone. I hope this won't be our last time together." I whispered gently. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she started to cry. I could feel her tears against my cheek. They were warm.  
"I don't want you to go, not yet, not ever..." I tried to calm her, but that only made her cry harder. "I don't wanna lose you. I don't want that kind of pain, not again."  
"Nothing will happen, I promise..." I pulled away from her just enough to look into her brown eyes. They were pretty, and I loved staring into them. But not as much as I loved her. Her tears stopped falling, but her face was stained with sorrow. "I promise I'll see you again... This won't be our last time together..." A smile started to form on her face. It made me happy. I was happy to know that she cared about me so much. I was glad the feeling was mutual.  
"I believe you... You better come back to me..." She said as she leaned forward just a little, edging closer.  
"I promise..." After that I found myself in a deep kiss with her. She was sweet, just as sweet as she seemed. Little did either of us know at the time, Mary was watching us with a hearty smile on her face through the front door. When we finally broke our long kiss, she scurried away before we found her there. 


	14. Chapter 14: Goodbyes

I got another one for ya. It's been a while since I updated. I kinda need ideas. If you have any, then send them to me. Well, please R&R, no flames if you can help it, and if you have any other questions or complements or just wanna get in touch with me (for whatever reason), write me at frontlinewarrior477hotmail.com Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 14: Goodbyes  
  
I woke up early the next day. Today was the day I left this town. The day I left this family. The day I left Crystal. After a hearty breakfast I said goodbye to Kyle and Sue. Then I thanked Mary for her kindness. After that I walked out the door, motioning for Crystal to follow. When we were outside, I turned to face her.  
"I'm sorry it has to be this way." I said softly  
"It's ok, this is something you have to do."  
"I'll try my best to come back to you."  
"'I'll try'? What happened to 'I promise'?"  
"Nothing, it's just..." There was a moment of silence. Finally she spoke.  
"You don't think you'll survive, do you?"  
"... I'm just not sure what I'm up against is all. I won't give up."  
"I know you won't." She smiled warmly and I felt myself blush a little. It had been so long since I blushed like that. She laughed and looked away for a moment.  
"Here, I want you to have this." She turned to face me as I was taking off my necklace.  
"What is it?"  
"It's very important to me, that's what it is. I want you to have it for now, just to prove that I'll come back." She nodded gently and I put it around her neck.  
"I'll take care of it." She said as she looked it over. It was a simple silver necklace with a silver pendant. In the center of the pendant was a bright red gem that sparkled. I kissed her lightly and turned around, walking away. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to. This person would hunt me down if I didn't, destroying towns all over. I'd keep that from happening.  
  
Three hours of walking and I was beat already. The heat was too much for me for some reason. I stopped under a tree to rest for a little bit. I looked around to see where I was. There were mountains all over to my right and flat plains to my left. Ahead seemed like a storm was coming. The clouds seemed ominous. After a few minutes of rest I got up to walk away.  
"I would suggest ye not go that way." I turned around to find a man almost three times my age. He had a little white hair around the sides of his head and he was two feet taller than me.  
"And why not?"  
"Because, child, that way leads to Shotenga Manor."  
"Shotenga Manor? How far is it?"  
"About five miles north. Ye don't intend to go, do ye?"  
"I have no choice. I have to go."  
"I strongly suggest ye don't." But I didn't listen. I walked off, knowing where I was going. I was close.  
"Ye don't seem to understand... I urge ye not to go... Ye could get hurt... If ye know what I mean..." I turned around and glared at him as he drew a short sword from his back. He held it toward me and glared back. I drew my sword and readied myself.  
"Do we have to do this now?"  
"Aye, we do..."  
'Whatever, your funeral." 


	15. Chapter 15: An Impossible Foe

I got another one for ya. Things start to get iffy as new characters enter the storyline. It's about to heat up! Please R&R, no flames if you can help it, and if you have any other questions or complements or just wanna get in touch with me (for whatever reason), write me at frontlinewarrior477hotmail.com Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 15: An Impossible Foe  
  
I saw something about him. An immense evil in his eyes that wasn't there before. An evil that was radiating from his body. I saw the evil in him grow stronger and stronger. Then he smirked and vanished in a blur of motion. I gasped and looked around frantically.  
"What's wrong child? Ye look a might nervous." I grunted quietly as his voice echoed from all around me. Where was he? How can I fight what I can't see?  
"Aye, that is a good question. Ye cannot tell if I'm attacking, or if I'm even here!" I felt chills rush up my spine when he spoke.  
"So you can read minds?"  
"Aye."  
"Do you do card tricks as well? Cause I'm not impressed." I snickered quietly till I felt the sharp sting of steel slap my back hard. I fell to my knees, gritting my teeth. I heard him laugh.  
"Ha ha ha! And I thought ye would ba a challenge! Joke all ye want, ye can't win!" The I felt him slash at me. I saw my shoulder bleeding. Then my leg, and my back. I looked up to try to find where he was attacking from. Instead I got a face full of steel. I felt the blade cut my face from the inside corner of my left eye to my right cheek. I fell back hard, closing my eyes as I tried to get up. There was little pain. Just a cloud of darkness enveloping me. I was weakening. Could I even win, or was my journey over? It seemed that I couldn't keep my promise to Crystal after all...  
Crystal...  
"A girl? Ye lay at Death's Door, yet ye are thinking about some lass?"  
"She's... not just any girl..."  
"What's the difference? They are all the same."  
"Not this one..."  
"Ye would throw away ye life for a woman?"  
"I'm not throwing it away..." I opened my right eye enough to see him standing over me, glaring down. I snickered up at him.  
"Silence, ye do not understand... Ye see some beautiful lass, yet I see another person looking out for themselves and no one else."  
"You must not know the feeling..."  
"Ye are a FOOL!!!" I watched him as he raised his sword high in the air. "Ye shall PERISH FOR SAYING THAT!!!" I gulped and closed my eyes tight, as ready as I would be. He stabbed at the ground hard, aimed at my heart. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and a whoosh, like something had flown by. I opened my eye to see the man on his back, looking up at a boy wearing what looked like heavy blue knight's armor. He held a large sword in his right hand and a shield the shape of a scale on his left. Even with all that equipment, he didn't seem to notice it was there. The man stood again and glared at him harshly.  
"Why doth ye save him!" He shouted, pointing at me.  
"Because, he could be the one to save us..." I was confused but I continued to listen.  
"Ye think he is the savior!? He's but a mere child!!" I tried to stand, but it was hard. I felt groggy and weak.  
"You have been corrupted by evil... You are not thinking normally..." I saw the boy ready himself. I limped to the tree and sat under it, watching, unable to do anything else.  
"Ye wish to fight me? HA!!! She has given me enough power to destroy ye and all the humans with ye!"  
"I do not wish to fight you, but I must stop you from doing anything of the sort." Suddenly they both vanished again like before. 


	16. Chapter 16: A New Ally

I got another one for ya. It's been a while since I updated. I kinda need ideas. If you have any, then send them to me. Well, please R&R, no flames if you can help it, and if you have any other questions or complements or just wanna get in touch with me (for whatever reason), write me at frontlinewarrior477hotmail.com Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 16: A New Ally  
  
I heard fighting all around me. Swords striking swords. Clothes ripping. Armor cracking. I could smell the familiar metallic smell of blood. Finally they appeared again, in the air a few feet. Both were out of breath, but the old man was pretty beat up. The boy's armor was cracked and the left shoulder was broken off. His shield was gone also. But the fight wasn't over yet.  
The old man started to emit a dark aura of some sort from his body and I could see him grow stronger. The boy was doing the same thing, but his was a light blue and didn't seem evil at all. I watched in a deluded amazement, wondering if I was even awake or if this was but a dream. The two rushed at each other with blinding speed and there was an explosion of force. I could see them swing at each other. It was blurry and I could barely follow their speed, but I could make out some of it. The boy swung at the man, the man blocked. The man jumped back and thrust at the boy's stomach, but the boy dodged. The man punched the boy in the face, then stabbed him in the chest. The boy fell to the ground with a thud. The man laughed evilly, his strength growing more and more.  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!! YE THOUGHT YE COULD DEFEAT ME?! YE STAND NO CHANCE!!! NO ONE STANDS A CHANCE!!!" I looked at the wounded boy. He was already looking at me, like he had an idea.  
"Hey, is there anything I can do to help bring that nut down here?" I asked, trying to hide the pain that was now present.  
"Yes, there is... Give me your hand..." He reached out with his bloody hand. I grabbed it firmly, wondering what this would do. He started to shine a bright blue again. I felt my pain ease away and my fatigue dissolve. I stood up, shining brightly. The boy had passed out, but I felt much stronger some how. It was like I was changing. My old shirt transformed to mythril chain mail, my worn-out pants into armor and my leather jacket into a light blue over jacket. My sword changed as well, growing is size. The blade was about twice as long now and attached at the end of a large revolver. On the end of the handle was a pendant at the end of a short chain. It was just like my father's necklace.  
"Ye think ye can fight me now? Ye still don't have the strength!" I glared at him and grinned a little.  
"Wow, for an old guy you're pretty arrogant." I could tell he was getting mad cause his aura flared up again.  
"WHAT?! I'LL KILL YE!!!" He rushed at me, but he seemed much slower now. I stepped to the side and watched him rush past, slicing the tree I was under in half. He turned around and sliced again. I blocked with my new sword. We stayed locked like that, pushing to gain every inch and refusing to give up anything. He was still strong.  
"Give up boy! Ye can't win!"  
"I can't give up! I can't!"  
"Is it about that lass? You think she really cares about you?"  
"I know she does and that's none of your business!!!"  
"Look at ye! You're not the same person anymore! Ye think she'd really love ye know?"  
"..."  
"Ye are a freak now, just like me!"  
"Stop filling my head with this shit..."  
"It's the truth boy!"  
"NO IT'S NOT!!!" I felt my strength sky rocket as I pushed him back hard. He fell to the ground hard and looked up at me. He started to laugh.  
"That anger is the only thing that's going to keep ye alive now boy."  
"I know what you're doing and it won't work. Pissing me off isn't gonna make me switch sides now. It's just gonna make me wanna kill you more." with that I raised my gun blade as it started to shine a light blue. The old man looked up at me with a look of fear in his eyes. I came down hard and stabbed into his chest as he screamed. I saw the darkness evaporate from his body. Afterward he lay on the ground, lifeless. I sighed and looked myself over. I had changed a lot. I checked myself for the wounds. They weren't bleeding, but the scars were horrible. I ran a finger across my face. I felt the deep gash along my eye, nose and cheek. I went over to the boy and picked him up, taking him somewhere safer. 


	17. Chapter 17: The Truth Of Origins

YES!!! I FINALLY GOT PAST MY WRITER'S BLOCK!!! I got another chapter. I hope you like it! Read and review. If you have any other questions, complements, ideas or just wanna get in touch with me (for whatever reason), write me at frontlinewarrior477hotmail.com PLEASE R&R!!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 17: The Truth Of Origins  
  
It was late. Darkness all around as the stars shined in the night sky. I was watching them, wondering what she was doing at that moment. I had tended to the boy. He was hurt pretty bad, but I did what little I could. Still, it was doughtful he'd survive the night. I sighed softly as the fire crackled like a gentle lullaby. I closed my eyes and began to wonder what horrors I'd face in the Manor, but I was interrupted by the boy as he stirred in his sleep. I looked down to see him staring at me with those cold eyes.  
"I take it you won the fight...?" He asked weakly  
"Yea, he won't bother anyone again..."  
"I see..."  
"Hey, can I ask you something?"  
"What?"  
"What happened to me? Why do I look like this? Why do I feel this way?" He started to sit up, never taking his eyes off me.  
"You were hurt. There wasn't much I could do to help, so I gave you enough of my soul to survive. But, now I'll die. It seems there isn't much else to do..." I looked into his eyes, confused.  
"What are you saying?"  
"Orius created this world for all his creatures to live and flourish. Sadly, corruption came about as man began it's domination. He began to lose his connection with humans and started to grow weak, so he asked us to come and repair what he had made. While most of us followed his wishes, a few fell to the corruption of the world. Now instead of repairing the bond between Orius and humans, he wants us to rid the world of corruption. Even he know this was impossible, but he only asked us to do as much as we could." I thought for a moment, trying to absorb and understand what he was saying.  
"So this Orius guy made everything? I can believe that for now, but what does corruption have to do with him weakening? And why did he have to send you?" I asked.  
"Good questions... He did not create the world by himself. His brother, Ubel, assisted him. But in the end Ubel wanted to control the creatures of the planet for his own doing. Orius wouldn't have that, so he banished Ubel from the stars to live amongst the humans until he learned that one cannot control another. But Ubel is fighting to return to his home in the heavens and is growing stronger by the day. Soon he will over throw Orius unless he is stopped."  
"Ok, he couldn't do it himself cause he was dealing with Ubel, so he sent you in his place. So... what are you anyway?"  
"I am an elemental being. As far as I know there are six of us."  
"'As far as you know'? You mean you don't know how many there are?"  
"Well, we are able to reproduce ourselves if we need to. But it requires an enormous amount of energy. I am still too young to reproduce properly, but the others should be able to. They usually take over a human body and use that as a host for the time. Unless the spirit is destroyed, they will come back." I gulped softly. That black mist that escaped from the man I fought must have been the spirit. I hoped I was wrong. The boy lied back down and closed his eyes, continuing his story. "There are six of us, one for each element. I am and the elemental being for water, yet I still do not know how to use my full potential. The others are Frieren the fire being, Foret the nature being, Heilig the holy being, Temhota the evil being, and one that I do not know of."  
"So how old are you?" I said with a childish smile. He laughed softly and spoke even softer.  
"I am only eighteen. I am a child really."  
"Wait, that's not right. You said God sent you here long ago."  
"He did, but my original body was damaged a few years ago, so I had to borrow this one till I can make my own."  
"Oh..."  
"..."  
"...so, you gotta name?"  
"I cannot remember what it is at the moment, but I think I remember my host's name. It is... Isaac, I think." I didn't remember that name at first, but then it hit me. Wasn't Crystal's friend named Isaac? I thought he died? At least that was the impression she was giving me. Was this the same guy? Either way, he would be dead soon. We talked a little while longer, then he went to sleep. I, on the other hand, stayed up a little longer to think about what I had learned. I finally went to sleep hours later. I needed my rest for the fight the next day.  
  
When I woke up I headed north. Isaac was dead when I found him, so I felt that the time had come for the killing to end. Whoever I was going to fight in Shotenga Manor would be strong. But I would have to find a way to prevail over them if I wanted to protect her... 


	18. Chapter 18: Foresight

This writer's block is killing me. I think I'm past it for the moment though. I got another chapter. I hope you like it! Read and review. If you have any other questions, complements, ideas or just wanna get in touch with me (for whatever reason), write me at frontlinewarrior477hotmail.com PLEASE R&R AND SEND ME IDEAS IF YOU WANT!!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 18: Foresight  
  
The town was quiet. Kyle and Sara were inside, Mom was most likely inside cooking, and the other people of the town were going about their lives. But I was training. I swung at the practice dummy, something I had been doing since he left. He told me that he had to go to keep the group that attacked the town from attacking again. But if he was gone who would stop them from attacking in the mean time? I decided it was up to me to build up my skills and better myself, so that I would be able to help protect my home.  
"Crystal! Supper! It's time to come in now!" I wiped my forehead and smiled toward the door.  
"I'm coming!" I put my training tools away and walked inside. I went up to my room and grabbed a change of clothes, then went to the bath house. I decided I should get cleaned up before dinner. I must have smelled like sweat. Soaking in the tub, I had some time to myself. Some time aside from my training, to think about him. He told me he would return, and I believed him. I looked at the necklace he had given me. I hadn't taken it off since he left. I was hoping he would return. That the necklace would bring him back. I remembered seeing him, standing over that man in the fiery square. I saw him, bloody sword in hand. But there was a look of sadness in his eyes, like he regretted what he had done. Like he had just killed a friend.  
After bathing I got dressed and went down to the kitchen. Kyle and Sue ran past me, having just finished their meal. I smiled and walked in as my mother greeted me.  
"I hope you're hungry! There's lots here!"  
"I'm starved! It smells great, thank you." I said as I sat down. The food was indeed delicious. After dinner I went up to my room. I laid down in my bed, but I didn't sleep yet. I thought about him for a while longer, but this time my thoughts were a little more personal. His tender lips. His kinds words. His thoughtful smile. I smiled myself, remembering these things about him, never wanting to forget. What I wouldn't have given to hold him in my arms again. What I wouldn't give for him to lie down his sword and stay with me, where he was safe. But I knew that if that was ever to happen, then he'd have to do what he was doing.  
I sighed and decided I should get some sleep. I had chores to do tomorrow, and my training. As I slipped into the world of dreams I saw him, standing in the sun light with his back toward me. I started to run toward him, wondering if this was real. He turned and smiled warmly. I whispered his name and felt myself fall into a peaceful slumber.  
  
"Crystal!" He turned and smiled warmly. I threw my arms around him tightly, crying hard.  
"I missed you so much! When are you coming back?!" I screamed as he hugged me just as tight. I heard him hush me quietly.  
"I'm sorry I've worried you so... I'll come back as soon as I'm done, I promise..." Suddenly, I heard an explosion behind me. I turned to find my town being burned again, attacked by the same people who attacked the first time. I turned back to him, but he wasn't there. Instead, I found a sword standing out of the ground. I knew what I had to do. I took the sword and held it high, ready for anyone. They were all lined up in front of me. I glared at them, vowing I wouldn't die. I would stare down Death himself if he dared cross me. I rushed at the soldiers, swinging with skill, precision, and hatred. Blood rained down from the sky. Ashes rose from the burning houses. Bodies fell left and right by my hand, but I showed no remorse. They were trying to kill me, my family, even him. I knew they'd never kill him. He was strong. I had to be strong as well. I fought harder as more and more bodies fell. I was surrounded by blood, fire and pain.  
After all were dead, I turned around to find him, standing there, sword in hand. The pain I felt eased a little as I smiled, glad I could see him again. Then I felt nothing. He ran toward me as I started to fall.  
  
I jerked up in bed, a cold sweat covering my face.  
"A dream?" I asked myself. I was sure it was. I was still in my room, in my pajamas, in my bed. I sighed softly. Did the dream mean anything? I hoped not. I prayed not. I didn't want things to go that way. I laid back in bed softly, clearing my mind.  
"It won't go that way..." I swore as I curled up in my blanket, trying to sleep again.  
"... I'll die first." 


	19. Chapter 19: The Child With A Mission

This writer's block is killing me. I think I'm past it for the moment though. I got another chapter. I hope you like it! Read and review. If you have any other questions, complements, ideas or just wanna get in touch with me (for whatever reason), write me at frontlinewarrior477hotmail.com PLEASE R&R AND SEND ME IDEAS IF YOU WANT!!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 19: The Child With A Mission  
  
I sat under a large oak tree, looking up at the stars. The night sky was clear and the moon was full. One of nature's master pieces. I thought of how the moon lit up the field ahead, and the hill I was sleeping under. A small camp fire crackled in front of me, but that was all. I didn't want to ruin the sight with my tent or anything else. I only made the fire cause I needed to stay warm. I closed my eyes, wishing I could see Crystal once again before the final fight. But even if I did get to see her again, would she recognize me? Would she accept the warrior I've become? Only time would tell. It didn't matter much now anyway. I had to finish what I set out to do.  
The fire started to die out, so I decided I should get to sleep. Closing my eyes, my last thought was of her naturally. She wouldn't leave my thoughts, even during that fight against the old man. I wondered if I'd have to fight him again. I fell asleep shortly after.  
I woke up to the rising sun. I saw it glowing bright red, hovering just above the ground. I stood up and stretched, rubbing my eyes.  
"Good morning. You slept a long time." I opened my eyes to find a beautiful young girl standing before me. She was clad in a priest's robe, complete with an oak rod, but her hair was jet black and her face was pale.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked harshly, still half asleep.  
"I wanted to know if you would help me. My mother and father were captured and taken to a castle near by. I can't do anything alone, so I was looking for someone strong that I might be able to hire. Would you be interested?" I grunted and walked past her.  
"I'm not a mercenary, go find someone else. Besides, I have business there I have to attend to, so I don't have time for a rescue." By the time I finished my sentence she had her arms around me tightly.  
"You're going there?! Then surely you could help me! Please, I beg of you!"  
"Listen, I have important things to do. I don't need any extra money, so keep it and find someone else."  
"I can't! No one else will help me and you're the first person I've seen in days! Mister, you have to help me! Please!!" I sighed and pulled her off me, walking a little faster to get away. She ran in front of me, standing in my way with tears streaming down her face.  
"You have to help me!!! If you don't, they'll kill my mother and father!!! You have to help me, you have to!!!"  
"Alright already!!! Geez, it's too early for all this screaming. I'll help you on three conditions. One: Your parents are second priority. Two: You stay quiet the whole time. And three: You can keep your money. Like I said, I don't need it." Her face brightened and she ran to hug me tightly. I sighed, sulking in place. "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this...?"  
  
After an hour of walking, I could see the manor over the next hill. I was close. I didn't see any guards, but I didn't worry about them. Whoever was in there, they might be expecting me.  
"What are we waiting for?"  
"I'm just checking something, making sure there aren't any guards."  
"I don't think there are any."  
"Would you be quiet please?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"..." I started down the hill, heading toward the manor. The girl followed close behind. It wound be a while before we got there, so I made sure I was ready. The front door was huge. This place definitely belonged to a rich man. Too bad, cause in about an hour it would be nothing but rubble. I pulled out the key and unlocked the door, pushing it open as the girl watched. I stepped in and took in the large room. Columns lined the circular room, the roof was slightly rounded, and the ground was a smooth marble. The room was dimly lit, but I could still make out the figure across the room. There stood the old man from the other day, smiling evilly.  
"Tis about time ye came..."  
"Yea, I'm here on unfinished business..."  
"Aye, what would that be child?"  
"I gotta finish you and your boss off. I don't suppose you'd go quietly, would you?"  
"No amount of money could make me do that, child. If ye wish me dead, ye must do it yeself."  
"I thought you'd say something like that." I said as I drew my gun blade. I looked at the girl behind me and nodded for her to hide behind the pillar. She instantly did as she was told, pressing her back against the stone. I looked back at the old man, who was ready for the fight.  
"Alright, let's end this quickly!" I yelled as I rushed at him, swinging for his neck. He dodged and the fight started all over again. 


End file.
